There are now increased security needs in schools and commercial buildings. There is also a high degree of computer literacy among educators, and property managers. Furthermore, there is increasing use of ID cards, coded with intelligence for recording of activities and the trend now is towards large school construction budgets with more funds being allocated to security issues. It is now common place for new construction to include extensive pre-wiring for data transmission systems. As a result, there remains a need for an electronically controlled locker system for use, especially in schools. For example, school administrators can spend up to 240 man hours setting up lockers and locks for the new school year, which does not even include the time and effort involved in handing out and returning of padlocks, combination locker assignments and accompanying paperwork.
The following patents and patent applications relate to electronic lockers: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,153,088 (J. Knell); 3,831,408 (Featherman); 5,219,386 (Kletzmaier et al.); 5,774,058 (Henry et al.); 6,064,316 (Glick, et al.); U.S. Patent Application No. US2001/0017507(Hara); and British Patent Application GB 2078845 (Kindborg).
However, in view of the above, there still remains a need for an electronically-controlled locker system that provides system administrators, especially school administrators, with locker management capabilities that are not possible with conventional locker systems that enhance security and reduce operating costs.